User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 41 - Drama Queen
Main Plot: Sophomores (At Nathan's) Autumn: Nathan? Hello?! Mrs Mullberry: Hi everyone. Nathan's in a bad mood. Andrew: We thought he'd go to Europe with us but we understand. Mrs Mullberry: Take him anyway. (They go up to his room) Nathan: Oh hey guys. Piper: You not gonna go to Europe? Nathan: I could use some fun to forget about what happened at Prom. Andrew: Yeah so could I. Paxton: Alright! To the airport we go. Nathan: Ok just give me a few and I'll be right down. Payson: Ok then. Opening Sub Plot: Juniors (At Jayden's) Lila: Seems extra quiet around here. Jayden: Well my parents are gone, Naomi's asleep. And apparently someone's at the door. (Jayden gets the door) Jayden: Hey guys. Blaise: Hey. Lila: If you're gonna be here keep it down, Naomi's sleeping. Cullen: Sorry. Well I need here since my girlfriend is in France, Italy and anywhere else I hope no punks flirt with her. Traylor: Yeah good luck. Megan: We've just been hearing stuff. Lila: Yeah like how Darnell's going to Orlando next year. Speaking of Orlando there's a girl there who's still pregnant after the year ended. Tyrone: Wow. Well guess what we heard. Jayden: What? Moon: Christian is alive. Lila: Oh thank you. Main Plot: Sophomores (As they leave from the airport) Piper: Whoa jetlag! (Paxton and Payson help her down) Autumn: Yeah weird ride. Althea: Easy for you to say.I was asleep. Where are we? Kristen: France. Andrew: Paris, France? Aqua: It is! Jayley: Let's go to the Eiffel Tower. Nolan: Of course. Sub Plot: Juniors (At JavaStar) Christian: Hey hey. Lila: Christian. Christian: Lila. (Lila and Christian hug) Christian: When'd you have the baby? Lila: Prom night. It's a girl. Here's a pic. (Lila shows him a picture) Christian: Wow she really looks like you but with Jayden's eyes. Lila: Yeah. Right now Jayden's watching her it's 50/50. Christian: What's going on with Ariana? Lila: She went alcoholic about you now. I think it's best you 2 don't get back together. And it seems like Regina's group has broken up now. Christian: Wow. Lila: Yeah. Christian: I would've gotten with her but knowing how nasty she is, too late. And most of the juniors are taken like you, Blaise, Moon. Lila: Well. Shut up! I cant get with you! Christian: Well could you guys throw a party celebrating my return. Blaise: Surely, I've got party favors. Lila? Lila: When? Blaise: Tomorrow. Lila: Ok well Jayden's mom doesn't have to work that night so I'll tell Jayden. Blaise: Cool. Main Plot: Sophomores (The next evening at the Eiffel Tower) Aqua: This place is much more beautiful the second time. Payson: Second time? Aqua: Yeah remember I was a model. Payson: This place sure is romantic. Aqua: Yeah it is. (Aqua and Payson lean into kiss until a guy calls her) Aqua: Oh my god. Dillion? Dillion: Aqua, ma cherie. Payson: who is this guy? Aqua: Dillion, meet Payson. Jayley: Ooh la la. Dillion: You are perfection. You must come to my party. Aqua: Uhh so can my friends come along? Dillion: Yes. Jayley: Ooh. Sub Plot: Juniors (At Christian's as the party goes on) Moon: This is off the hook! Christian: I know right?! Ooh love birds! (Christian sees Jayden and Lila kiss) Jayden: Hey. Christian: Lila told me alot of what's going on with you guys, awesome. (Out in the backyard) Tyrone: Blaise! Blaise: It's just one joint. Tyrone: No way. You're already off your high horse. Blaise: You know what? You're a pig. (Regina enters) Regina: Anti Regina? Real mature. Hey Jayden. Aren't you supposed to be at home with your baby? Jayden: My parents are looking after her and why are you flirting with me? Regina: Cause I'm a girl and I can. (Regina kisses Jayden and Lila sees them and runs off crying) Christian: You ok? Lila: No, Jayden kissed Regina. Christian: Assholes. Lila: I know. I can't believe them. (Christiand Lila kiss and Jayden sees) Jayden: Lila! Look it's not how you think it is! Lila: So Regina just outright kissed her? Jayden: You kissed Christian. Christian: Sorry! Lila: It was an accident. We cool? Jayden: Yeah cool. Regina: This party got boring. I'm outta here. (Blaise slams down a paper cup real hard and catches Regina) Blaise: Good! We don't like you being here! (Everyone chants "We hate Regina until Rgina leaves and Blaise collapses) Christian: Oh man! She's got alcohol poisoning guys. Main Plot: Sophomores (At the hotel) Kristen: Guys? Andrew: Take me to another planet mon cherie jet adore. Althea: Ooh la la. Jayley: Guys! Party tomorrow! Andrew: Really? Jayley: Yeah, Aqua's hot ex boyfriend invited us all. Autumn: We oughta take Nathan too. Jayley: He depressed still? Autumn: Jayley! Yes! Jayley: Sorry. Kristen: Well we will be there. (At the party) Aqua: Nice turn out Dillion. Dillion: This is my friend Damon. Jayley: Hi. (Dillion puts some sedatives in Aqua's and Jayley's drinks) Andrew: Nathan you ok? Nathan: Yeah. Oh free drink. (Nathan picks up Aqua's drink and drinks it then passes out) Kristen: Let's take him back to the hotel. (Andrew pours out the other drink) Dillion: Come on Jayley. (They go into a room) Jayley: I can't do this I have a boyfriend. Dillion: Doesn't matter to me. (Dillion starts kissing Jayley and starts to rape her) Jayley: No! Stop! I said no! Get off of me! Sub Plot: Juniors (At Christian's the next day) Moon: That was a total bust party. Blaise got alcohol poisoning, Regina crashes and kissed Jayden...... Christian: I kissed Lila. Moon: What? Christian: Don't worry it's situated. Moon: Just we gotta all promise one thing no more Regina. Cullen: Promised! I hate her. Megan: What? Cullen: After kissing Jayden she almost broke up a family. Megan: Good point but didn't Christian kiss Lila as mentioned? Moon: Well did Chris try making our lives hell for a long time? Megan: No. Moon: Well then. It's offiicial. Main Plot: Sophomores (At the hotel the next morning) Althea: Ugh. I'm starving. Autumn: Well we should be going to breakfast soon. Piper: Where's Jayley? (Kristen gets out of bed then sees Jayley crying in the bathroom) Kristen: Jayley, you ok? Jayley: None of you can tell Nolan what happened last night. Aqua: What? Jayley: Dillion took me int this room and the rest was horrible. Aqua: Oh my god he raped you? Jayley: Yes. Aqua: That bastard! Sub Plot: Juniors (At the hospital) Blaise: Guys. Lila: Thank God you're alive. Blaise: Yeah just don't overdose on Miss Tequila. Stomach pump totally won. Megan: Don't ever scare us like that again. Regina: Megan what are you doing checking on HER? Lila: Leave her alone! Regina: Shut it slut. Annalise: Ok I'll just be out in the lobby. (Annalise leaves) Lila: No! Megan: Don't talk to my friend that way! Regina: I'm sorry friend? Christian: That's right. Regina: No you can't be on their side. Moon: Megan? Main Plot: Sophomores (As Nolan and Jayley are at the Pont de Tolbiac bridge) Nolan: You ok Jayles? Jayley: What makes you think that? Nolan: You've been quiet all day. Jayley: Ok fine. Aqua's ex. He took advantage of me. Nolan: What? (Jayley breaks down crying) Nolan: There there. Payson: Dillion? Aqua: Yes! Andrew: Where is that expired eclair anyway? Jayley: Why? Nathan: Brb. Sub Plot: Juniors (At the mall) Megan: You guys or Regina? Christian: Choose wisely. Megan: Well Regina's been my best friend and you, Cullen and Tyrone recently became anti Regina. Well I feel more like experienced when I became friends with Moon, Blaise and Lila. Christian: Think we've made the right choice. Megan: Thank you Christian. (Christian strokes Megan's hair and they kiss) Megan: Ok it's settled. Main Plot: Sophomores (As the guys find Dillion) Nolan: Yo! You the dude who raped my girlfriend? Dillion: SO she's your girlfriend? You wish not what she how you say reacted the night before. Aqua: Guys don't do this! (Dillion attacks Aqua and rips off her jacket until Nolan and Payson attack him) Payson: Stay off my lady! Nolan: Mine too! Dillion: I will be back! Andrew: Yeah in hell! (They run away) Sub Plot: Juniors (At Regina's) Megan: I'm sorry Regina. No I'm not sorry we can't be friends anymore! Regina: Why not you've been a good friend to me. Megan: Yeah well you are a big phony! You faked being friends with Lila for a good grade! You kissed Jayden after she had their baby! I mean I get it before she found out but you almost broke up a family. Regina: So? I don't even like Jayden anyway. Megan: Eat at lunch alone next year bitch. (Regina watches Megan leave) Main Plot: Sophomores (On the flight back home) Nolan: You ok Jayles? Jayley: I might be in a while. Nolan: Sorry about Dillion. Jayley: You think what he said was possible. Nolan: Don't worry about him. Aqua: Thank you Payson. Payson: Sure thing Aqua. (Payson kisses Aqua on the forehead and she lays on his shoulder) Category:Blog posts